


Frigga's Son (Reader Version)

by Bookishgirl



Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Soft Kisses, no personals, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Loki has a nightmare. Reader is there to comfort him and remind him he's beyond worthy of love.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Frigga's Son (Reader Version)

You awoke in the middle of the night, becoming aware after a moment of your partner's restless movements in his sleep. It caused you to frown slightly, but you opted not to wake him; Loki was often a restless sleeper, but he typically settled down again after a bit. With a yawn, you pushed yourself up from bed and padded silently into the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water. As you pulled a glass from the cabinet, though, you felt your blood run cold as you heard a terrified scream come from the bedroom. You swore under your breath, cursing yourself for not staying to make sure your beloved was alright, and turned to race back to him, the glass slipping forgotten from your hand and shattering on the floor as you hurried away. 

Upon returning to the bedroom, you saw Loki sitting up in the bed, hair tousled as he looked around, his expression terrified and lost. As soon as his frosty green eyes alighted on you, though, the God of Mischief nearly fell apart. You didn't hesitate for a second, crawling back into bed beside the raven-haired trickster and wrapping your arms around him. Immediately, you noticed he was trembling, and you felt your heart break for him; it was clear now that he had had another nightmare, and you silently kicked yourself for not waking him before he was awoken by the terrors in his head. Carefully, you adjusted your position until you were leaned against the headboard of the bed, Loki's head resting on your chest; he had wrapped himself around your torso like a scared child, and you ran your fingers reassuringly through his hair. 

"It was him again," Loki whispered after several long moments of silence; his voice was tight and quiet, and he was obviously still shaken by his dream. He didn't have to say who 'him' was; you already knew your partner meant the Mad Titan that had manipulated him years before. 

"I'm sorry, pet," you murmured. You didn't press him for more information on his nightmare; making him talk had never once worked out in the past, so it wasn't something you did unless you felt it absolutely necessary. The pair of you sat in silence for a little while longer, and just when you began to think that maybe Loki had begun to fall asleep again, he spoke. His words were soft, almost timid, as he explained what had happened to him in his nightmare; it was the same as most of them were: Loki being once again taken by Thanos and forced to relive everything he had done and everything that had been done to him while under the Mad Titan's control. 

After he had talked through the whole dream, and his trembling had finally ceased, Loki curled up a bit tighter to you, his beloved. "I love you dearly, little one," he murmured, lips lightly brushing your skin as he spoke. This tiny declaration of love was common after his nightmares, almost as if reminding himself he was capable of love was grounding for him. 

"And I love you, Loki Friggason," you murmured back, using a surname you were nearly certain had never been used before -- at least, not in reference to your partner. At the sound of the name, though, Loki's head shot up, and he shifted until he was sitting up a bit more, now eye-to-eye with his beloved. 

"What did you just call me?" His words were bewildered and shaky, as if he couldn't comprehend what he'd just heard. 

"Friggason," you repeated gently. 

"But... why?"

"Because," you began simply, patient and loving as always with this fragile god that laid beside you. "You don't deserve to carry the names of men who never cared for you. Laufey abandoned you, and Odin was hardly any better. The only real parent you ever had was Frigga. She loved you more than you'll likely ever believe, maybe even more than I can. But what matters is she loved you for no other reason than you deserve to be loved. And I think it's only fair that your name should remind you of that. I know that's not how surnames work on Asgard, but I can definitively say that I don't much care about that. What I care about is making sure you never forget that you are so much more deserving of love than you let yourself believe. Alright?"

Loki simply stared at you for a long moment after you spoke, completely dumbfounded by your words. As your hand came up to rest on his cheek, though, he let out a breath and surged forward, capturing your lips in a kiss. As Loki pulled away, you felt a bit of wetness on your cheeks, and you realized that your partner was crying. 

"Thank you," the trickster rasped, resting his forehead against yours for a moment and gazing into your eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, pet. Now, come on. We could both use some more rest," you cooed gently, offering him a sweet smile as you settled down once again, Loki's face half-buried in your neck, and he was asleep just a few minutes later, with you following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated!!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @ asgardianmagicman
> 
> Requests are OPEN


End file.
